


Parody: Matwaro Baadal Aaye Re

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Devasena's reaction to the proposal letter, as a parody of a Mira Bhajan, Matwaro Baadal Aaye Re.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Parody: Matwaro Baadal Aaye Re

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).



Matwaro amatya aayo re

Sivagami ke sandeso kachhu laayo re

Shagun chadhake uska beta shaadi ki mannat maange re

Mahishmati ka rajkumar tu mujhe nahin pehchana re

Lai ja Devasena ka kirpaan

Aur khud ko sada ke liye paraajit maan


End file.
